The Perfect World
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Promtionfotos 6x16 - Ein Undercover-Einsatz für Lisbon und Jane, der sie nach Florida bringt. Jane soll einen Spieler mimen... aber alles kommt anders als geplant.
1. Chapter 1

_Spoiler: Promotion-Fotos von 6x16 – Also sagen wir einmal, es war die Inspiration. _

_Folgende 2 Bilder dienten der Inspiration: _

_ pin/406238828859973855/ _

_ pin/406238828859973847/ _

_Ich weiß, eigentlich hatte ich nicht vor, eine Mentalist Fanfiction zu beginnen, und dieses Mal wird es sicherlich manchmal länger dauern, bis ich ein Kapitel posten kann, unter anderem deswegen, weil ich beruflich mit Arbeit eingedeckt bin und viel auch zuhause abarbeiten muss. _

_Außerdem hatte ich mir doch geschworen, keine neue Geschichte zu beginnen, wenn so viele andere offen sind …. _

**+#+#+#+**

**The Perfect World **

**+#+#+#+**

„Sie können das nicht machen", protestierte Fischer in Abbotts Büro, obwohl sie wusste, dass ihr dieser Protest nicht zustand, immerhin war er der Supervising Agent in der FBI Zweigstelle in Austin, Texas. In den Monaten, seitdem sie Patrick Jane kennengelernt hatte, musste sie erkennen, dass der blonde Mann doch eine recht eigenwillige Methode hatte, Fälle aufzuklären und Probleme anzugehen, aber auch mit Menschen umzugehen. Hatte er anfänglich darauf bestanden, dass Teresa Lisbon wieder ins Team aufgenommen wurde, so konnte er nun wochenlang unterwegs sein, ohne auch nur ein Wort mit ihr zu sprechen. Waren sie dann beide in Austin, bestand eine außergewöhnliche Bindung zwischen ihnen, für die es eigentlich keine Beschreibung gab.

„Agent Fischer, sie müssen einsehen, dass diese beiden ein eingespieltes Team sind."

„Ich könnte doch …"

„Natürlich könnten sie, doch in Wahrheit kennt Agent Lisbon Patrick Jane in und auswendig, immerhin haben sie viele Jahre Seite an Seite gearbeitet. Ich bin zwar nicht sein größter Fan, das wissen sie, Agent Fischer, aber sie müssen sich eingestehen, dass sie da perfekte Paar abgeben. Er kann in jede Rolle schlüpfen, die er sich vornimmt und Agent Lisbon ist die beste Ermittlerin, die ich im Moment zur Verfügung habe." Genau konnte Special Agent Abbott erkennen, wie sehr diese Worte die junge Frau verletzten und doch riskierte er dies gerne.

Anfänglich, als die Zweigstelle in Tampa, Florida, angefragt hatten, ob er zwei Agenten habe, die er entbehren könne, um einen außergewöhnlichen Fall zu lösen, hatte er lange überlegt, ob nicht Fischer die geeignetere Partnerin für Patrick Jane wäre. Dass er der perfekte Kandidat war, stand außer Frage, immerhin ging es um das Glückspiel und Frauen, die variabel unter den Spielern getauscht wurden – die quasi die Rolle von Trophäen einnahmen.

Fischer und Jane hatten zwar viele Fälle zusammen gelöst und in den letzten Wochen waren sie auch ohne Teresa Lisbon ausgerückt, was auch daran gelegen haben möge, dass er sie mit anderer Arbeit eingedeckt hatte, um zu sehen, wie Jane auf andere Agents reagierte. Anfänglich hatte er ihn positiv überrascht, nun musste er sich eingestehen, dass die Zusammenarbeit mit Fischer zwar funktionierte, aber Lisbons Arbeit darunter zu leiden begonnen hatte. Sie war fleißig und genau, aber irgendetwas hatte sich verändert – war es die Intensität, mit der sie nun nicht mehr an Fälle heranging? Sobald Jane im Haus war, auf der extra angeschafften Couch lag, war sie ruhiger, tüchtiger und starrte nicht mehr stundenlang einfach das leere, abgenutzte Chippendale Sofa an.

Abgesehen davon konnte Jane Lisbon nicht mehr recht überraschen, so kam es zumindest Abbott vor. Sie kannte seine Macken, seine Makel und Eigenheiten. Jetzt musste er nur noch Fischer besänftigen und in Folge Lisbon und Jane davon überzeugen, dass sie ein Paar mimen müssen würden und dass der gesamte Fall für eine Zeitdauer von drei bis sechs Monaten angesetzt wurde.

Abbott wusste, dass er einen perversen Gefallen daran gefunden hatte, Jane zu quälen und dass er Lisbon involvieren musste, brachte noch etwas mehr Freude mit sich. Würden sie sich weigern, hätte er keine andere Möglichkeit als sie zu zwingen, diesen Fall zu übernehmen und in die Rollen von Josephine und Jack Reichs zu schlüpfen. Immerhin hatte er der Zweigstelle und deren Chef, Special Agent Gillian Brown, bereits zugesagt.

„Aber …"

„Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, Agent Fischer. Nun würde ich sie bitten, mein Büro zu verlassen. Sie haben einen Stapel Aktion auf ihrem Tisch liegen, der abgearbeitet werden muss. Erledigen sie ihre Arbeit und kümmern sie sich nicht um ihre Kollegen." Am Ende war seine Stimme hart und beinahe preschend geworden, er hatte jedes Wort förmlich herausgedrückt. Die Wut war in ihm aufgestiegen. Nur weil er Kim Fischer in die anfängliche Jagd bzw. Suche nach Patrick Jane wirklich eng involviert hatte, glaubte sie nun, bestimmen zu können, an welchen Fällen sie arbeitete. Als sie die Türe hinter sich schloss, machte er online einen Vermerk – sie würde einen neuen Partner zugewiesen bekommen, sobald Jane und Lisbon im Flieger nach Florida sitzen würden, und bei der nächsten unlauten Wortäußerung würde es wohl an der Zeit sein, sie in die Schranken zu weisen und ihr eine Versetzung nach Nebraska. Sie war ein nettes Accessoire, aber keine Notwendigkeit für seine Zweigstelle.

Telefonisch gab er seiner Sekretärin bekannt, dass sie Agent Lisbon und Patrick Jane in ihr Office berufen sollte. Sofort.

Selbstverständlich war Lisbon die erste, die anwesend war. Immer hatte sie zu den Menschen gehört, die Pünktlichkeit schätzten und diese auch von ihren Mitmenschen erwartete. Jane hingegen ließ sich gerne Zeit, sehr viel Zeit und wenn es nach ihm ging und es keinen Fall ging, würde er seine gesamte Zeit auf der Couch, oder seit neustem in seinem Camper, verbringen. Schlafend.

„Special Agent Abbott", sagte sie förmlich zur Begrüßung, als sie eintrat. Umgehend bot er ihr einen der beiden Stühle an, die gegenüber seines Tisches platziert waren. Teresa fragte sich mehrmals, was Jane diesmal angestellt haben könnte und welche Rolle sie wohl in seinem Spiel einnahm.

Der dunkelhäutige Mann sprach kein Wort mit Lisbon, sondern starrte lediglich auf die verschlossene Türe. Sie warteten also auf Jane, der es wie so oft genoss seinen Auftritt in Abbotts Büro zu inszenieren. Fünf Minuten nach Lisbon betrat Jane das Büro und erweckte den Eindruck, als hätte er vorzüglich auf seinem Sofa geschlafen. Sein Haar war unruhig, sein grauenhaft gemustertes Hemd zerdrückt.

„Es freut mich, Mr. Jane, dass sie uns auch schon beiwohnen", sagte Abbott und alle Anwesenden konnten eine gewaltige Portion Sarkasmus mitschwingen hören. Wortlos nahm Jane neben Teresa platz. „Nun, da wir alle hier versammelt sind …"

„Ich möchte mich …", begann Lisbon, doch noch bevor sie den Satz vollenden konnte, unterbrach Abbott sie mit einer raschen Handbewegung.

„Ich habe hier zwei Flugtickets und neue Identitäten für sie zwei. Ich schicke sie auf eine Undercover Operation nach Florida. Mr. Jane, sie werden sich vorzüglich benehmen und sich von ihrer besten Seite zeigen", mahnte er den blonden Mann, der ihn etwas verwundert ansah. Mit vielem hatte Jane gerechnet, aber nicht mit einem Einsatz wie diesem. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er eine Belohnung erhalten.

Teresa hingegen rutschte etwas nervös auf ihrem Stuhl herum. Ihr Haar lag in sanften Wellen über ihren Schultern. Florida, das würde bedeuten, dass sie in die Sonne müsste, sommerliche Kleidung tragen und vielleicht auch noch einen Badeanzug. Das könnte Abbott nicht von ihr verlangen.

Abbott griff in seine Schreibtischschublade und händigte ihnen Pässe, Führerscheine und die Tickets aus. „Josephine und Jack Reichs", kommentierte er. „Sie, Josey gehen beruflich keiner Tätigkeit nach, während Jack Profi-Spieler ist, Major League. Poker, Black Jack. Stets wird um hohe Beträge gespielt, Immobilien, Boote, Autos – alles was das Herz begehrt." Der Supervising Agent atmete einmal tief durch. „Bedingt durch ihre guten Kenntnisse und ihre Erfahrung im Glückspiel habe ich sie, Mr. Jane, ausgesucht, an dieser Operation teilzunehmen, die nicht ganz ungefährlich ist. So wird nämlich auch um Frauen gespielt – die eine oder andere Nacht …"

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war Janes Gesicht todernst geworden. Er verstand Spaß, aber nicht wenn es um Lisbon und ihr Leben ging. Ihr den einen oder anderen Streich zu spielen, ja, das hatte er in den letzten Jahren genossen, aber das ging zu weit.

„Nein", protestierte er.

„Doch. Sie arbeiten mit dem FBI in Florida, der Homeland Security und Interpol. Es ist also eine großangelegte Operation, die sich über mehrere Monate ziehen wird."

„Und wieso gerade wir?", fragte Lisbon und ihre Stimme zeugte von Unbehagen.

„Weil ich der Ansicht bin, dass sie für diese Operation vorzüglich geeignet sind. Sie kennen einander auf vielen verschiedenen Ebenen und Mr. Jane ist ein sehr begabter Glückspieler, was wiederum noch wichtiger in diesem Fall ist."

Jane nickte zustimmend. Er würde sich mit dem Rest arrangieren können, obwohl er schon die ersten Probleme auf sich zukommen sah. Lisbon war nicht mehr seine vorgesetzte, nun nur noch eine Kollegin und hatte ihm zwar etwas zu sagen, aber nicht mehr in diesem Ausmaß. Ihre soziale Struktur hatte sich wesentlich verändert, seitdem Red John tot war. Alles hatte sich verändert. Alles.

„Können sie uns vielleicht etwas zu den Personen sagen, die wir darstellen werden … die Reichs?"

Abbott zog einen Folder aus einem Stapel hervor und öffnete ihn. Er enthielt einen kurzen Abriss, es blieb ihnen noch die Möglichkeit, sich selbst einzubringen.

„Die Reichs sind nun seit zwei Jahren verheiratet, keine Kinder. Mr. Reich spielt in der Profi-Liga Poker, selten an legalen Standorten oder legalen Tournieren, aber der Name ist bekannt. Dieser wurde vom FBI und den anderen Organisationen bereits vor Wochen in Umlauf gebracht. Sie haben ein Motorboot in den Keys liegen und leben dort ansonsten in einem großen Bungalow mit Pool und Strand – alles was zu einem luxuriösen Leben einfach dazugehört. Reichs spielt immer um hohe Beträge, während Josey sein Glücksbringer ist. Sie haben sich in Vegas kennengelernt, wo sie damals … als Animiergirl gearbeitet hat."

„Animiergirl?", fragte Lisbon.

„Ach … sie bringt Männer dazu hohe Beiträge zu setzen, animiert sie, mehr Alkohol zu konsumieren …"

„Also eine Nutte?", brach es aus Jane hervor.

„Nein, ohne sexuelle Dienste." Abbott zog diesen Teil unnötig in die Länge und ließ die beiden daher erkennen, dass es wahrscheinlich ein schon etwas anrüchiges Verhalten gewesen sein musste, dass sich das FBI und die restlichen Organisationen für Lisbons Figur ausgedacht hatten. „Auf alle Fälle legt sie wert auf teure, knappe Kleidung und spielt gerne mit ihren Reizen. Das werden sie doch zustande bringen, oder?"

Lisbon reagierte einen Moment nicht.

„Ich kann auch Agent Fischer darum bitten, diese Position zu übernehmen, wenn es ihnen unangenehm sein sollte, Agent Lisbon."

Die dunkelhaarige Frau nickte nur. „Das klappt schon", stimmte sie leise und ruhig ein. Würde es das denn? Sie war niemand, der mit seinen Reizen spielte und fragte sich an manch einem Samstagabend, ob sie denn überhaupt welche besaß. Immer weniger Männer zeigten Interesse und sie ging immer weniger aus.

In den ersten Wochen nach Janes Flucht, hatte sie versucht die Clubs und Bars unsicher zu machen, musste sich aber innerhalb weniger Wochenenden eingestehen, dass das einfach nicht sie war. Sie hatte kurzzeitig gedacht, dass sie in den letzten zehn Jahren etwas versäumt hatte, doch war dies in Wahrheit nicht der Fall. Sie machte sich einfach nichts aus all dem. Der lauten Musik. Den engen, viel zu kurzen Kleidern, den hohen Schuhen. Zu viel Make-up und Alkohol. Männern, von denen man am Morgen nicht wusste, wie sie geheißen haben. Das war einfach nicht sie. Allerdings war sie sich sicher, dass Fischer, sofern sie diesen Auftrag bekommen würde, keine Chance ungenützt lassen würde, um Jane … - tja, um was genau zu schaffen? Egal was es war, sie würde nicht Austin sitzen können und abwarten. Nein.

„Sie werden von Agent Wonrawitz sofort abgeholt und neu eingekleidet, dem Typ entsprechend. Danach sollte es sich ausgehen, dass sie ihren Flieger heute am späten Nachmittag noch erreichen." Abbott legte eine kurze Pause ein. „Wenn ich erfahre, Mr. Jane, dass sie auch nur einen Befehl, eine Anweisung nicht ausführen, dann war dies der letzte Fall, den sie für das FBI bearbeitet haben und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass sie endgültig inhaftiert werden."

Ohne ein Wort mitsammen zu wechseln verließen sie bereits das Büro und wurden von Agent Ronda Wonrawitz in Empfang genommen. Die kleine, eher rundliche Frau führte sie, anfänglich zusammen, in einen Teil des Gebäudes, in dem sie noch nie gewesen waren und übergab Jane dann einem Mann, mittleren Alters, der offensichtlich mit Make-up und Kostümen zutun hatte, wenn man seine Art und Weise sich zu bewegen und sein Auftreten beurteilen konnte. Er war freundlich und zudringlich zugleich, was Jane missfiel, allerdings war ihm auf dem stummen Weg hierher bewusst geworden, dass er mit diversen Dummheiten nicht nur seine Inhaftierung riskierte, sondern wahrscheinlich auch Lisbons Karriere endgültig negativ beeinflussen konnte. Mehr als sonst, war dies doch endgültig eine Drohung gewesen. Oder hatte nur er das so aufgefasst?

Teresa hingegen wurde innerhalb weniger Augenblicke von fünf Frauen unterschiedlichen Alters in Empfang genommen, die sogleich begannen, ihr ihre alltäglichen Business-Klamotten auszuziehen, bis sie schließlich in ihrer einfach gehaltenen schwarzen Unterwäsche, über die sie sich selten Gedanken machte, vor ihnen stand.

„Also so können wir sie nicht aus dem Haus gehen lassen", erklärte Ronda einer der Stylistinnen, die auf den Namen Neda hörte. „Zwei Sets von der schwarzen Spitze", orderte sie schnell, „und dann schau, was wir sonst noch haben."

Dass Lisbon sich unwohl fühlte, war noch reine Untertreibung. Während man ihr schwarze Skinny-Jeans anzog, begann eine weitere Frau sich mit ihren Haaren zu beschäftigen.

„Ach Mädchen", murmelte sie, „legen sie denn gar keinen Wert auf Pflege? Sie haben so herrliches dunkles Haar und dann lassen sie es naturtrocknen und in solche Wellen fallen, die sie viel älter aussehen lassen, als sie eigentlich sind?" Hielt man der Friseurin zugute, dass sie sicherlich 60 Jahre alt war, konnte man den vorwurfsvollen Tonfall beinahe überhören.

Lisbon hingegen sagte nichts. Neue Kleidungsstücke wurden zur Begutachtung zu Ronda gebracht, die manche auf einen Wagen hängen ließ, andere wieder zurückschickte. Währenddessen arbeitete eine Kosmetikerin an Lisbons Haut, Carole an ihrem Haar und der junge Mann, der vor wenigen Augenblicken die Frauengruppe erweitert hatte, begann die ausgewählten Kleidungsstücke mit Bedacht in Kleidersäcke zu transportieren, diese dann wiederum in große Koffer zu transferieren.

Drei Stunden später stand Lisbon mit geglättetem Haar, passendem edlen Makeup in der Empfangshalle der FBI Zweigstelle, neben ihr vier große Louis Vuitton Koffer. Man hatte ihr im Endeffekt ein weiß-blaues Kleid eines europäischen Designers angezogen, das wohl mehr kostete, als sie im Monat verdiente und dazu Schuhe, die eine Höhe besaßen, die Lisbon gleich viel größer, aber auch zarter wirken ließen, als ihre normalen FBI-Arbeitsschuhe, die formlos und derb waren. Das tiefe V ihrer Robe gab nicht gerade wenige Einblicke und sie fragte sich schon, welches Kommentar Jane wohl auf Lager haben würde, wenn er sie so sah. Wohl fühlte sie sich nicht, aber das war ein Auftrag und den galt es zu erfüllen. Ihr Haar hatte man in Fasson gebracht – die Spitzen geschnitten, die eine oder andere Kurpackung einwirken lassen – und schließlich glatt geföhnt.

Nervös und etwas unbeholfen stand sie neben dem teuren Reisegepäck, verlagerte ihr Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und wusste nicht recht, was sie mit sich selbst oder der Zeit, die sie hier warten musste, anfangen sollte.

Schließlich trat Jane aus einem Aufzug heraus, hinter ihm ein junger Mann, der einen Gepäckwagen schob. Lisbon musste zweimal hinsehen – kein schwarzer Anzug, keine peinlich gemusterten Hemden, kein Anzugweste oder Stricksocken. Nein. Patrick Jane hatte man feinsäuberlich rasiert, seine Haare offensichtlich etwas geschnitten und mehr als nur neu eingekleidet – man hatte seinen Typ verändert. Er trug dunkelgrüne Chinos, dazu Bootschuhe und ein weißes Poloshirt mit kurzen Ärmeln, über dem Arm hatte er eine Steppjacke.

Hätte sie sich nicht zuvor im Spiegel betrachtet und feststellen müssen, wie wenig sie ihrer selbst entsprach, hätte sie bei Patrick darüber gelacht, so zauberte sein Erscheinen nur ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, sie sagte aber kein Wort – auch nicht, als seine Augen offensichtlich über die viel zu hohen Schuhe, die nackten Beine und den kurzen Rock des Kleides glitten, sie offensichtlich musterten.

Sie studierten einander, sprachen jedoch nicht über die offensichtlichen Veränderungen.

Abbott kam auf sie zu, während der junge Mann Lisbons Koffer auf den Wagen verlud.

„Da muss ich unser Team offensichtlich loben. Man hat zwei ansehnliche Menschen aus ihnen gemacht", sagte er mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. „Hier haben sie ihre Personenbeschreibungen mit dem passenden Background. Diese Files müssen sie im Wagen lassen, wenn sie am Flughafen aussteigen, also studieren sie sie achtsam, jede Einzelheit könnte überlebensnotwendig sein. In Key West wird sie Agent Fredrickson abholen, er ist ihr Chauffeur und wird sie zu ihrem Bungalow bringen, ihnen noch Details mitteilen." Er machte eine strategische Pause. „Und wenn ich ein Wort höre, Mr. Jane, dann hole ich sie persönlich aus Florida ab. Verstanden?"

Jane nickte lediglich. Er hasste es, wenn Abbott ihn vor Lisbon bloßstellte. So wenig es ihn einst gekümmert hatte, als sie noch in Sacramento beim CBI waren, umso mehr pikierte er sich nun daran.

Jeder nahm Supervising Agent Abbott das File ab und ging wortlos hinter dem jungen Mann in Richtung Garage, wo ihr Wagen auf sie warten würde.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 1 **

**+#+#+**

A/N: Und Geschmack auf mehr gemacht?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Kleine Widmung: Für all die Jisbon-Homies von FB, die mich erröten ließen. _

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 2**

**+#+#+**

Im Wagen studierten sie die Details ihrer Personalakten. Keiner von beiden hatte Familie. Jack war in einem Waisenhaus aufgewachsen und Josephines Eltern waren bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. In Las Vegas hatten sie sich im Belagio kennengelernt, wo sie zwei Jahre gearbeitet hatte. Man hatte sie für den VIP Bereich engagiert. Angeblich hatte sie gut verdient und von den Gewinnen der Männer, die sie dazu animiert hatte, weiterzuspielen, bekam sie oftmals Anteile – einen Wagen, ein kleines Apartment oder Bargeld. Teure Kleider, Gutscheine für diverse Schönheitsanwendungen oder Reisen. Im Grunde war sie also eine reiche Frau, die einen reichen Mann geheiratet hatte – einen Mann, der wusste, wie man spielte und gewann. Jack hatte im Jahr ihrer Hochzeit bei einem Turnier in Kanada die Motorjacht gewonnen, die nun in Key West vor Anker lag. Sie wartete förmlich darauf, dass zwielichtige Typen Turniere darauf spielen würden.

Es gab nicht sehr viele Informationen zu Josephine selbst. Immer wieder wurde unterstrichen, wie sexy sie sein solle und dass Jack ihr kaum widerstehen könne Angeblich liefe sie gerne tief dekolletiert durch das Strandhaus, lenkte die anderen Spieler gerne ab, indem sie ihre Blicke auf ihren Körper lenkte – ihnen die Konzentration raubte.

Als sie aus dem Wagen stiegen, stand ein Privatjet bereit und das Bodenpersonal war bereits dabei, die Koffer aus dem Kofferraum der Limousine auszuladen. Lisbon fühlte sich überrumpelt du ihr Kleid saß zu eng, bedeckte zu wenig. Im Wagen hatte sie die Strickjacke angezogen, die man ihr dankenswerterweise mitgegeben hatte, um zumindest ihren tiefen Ausschnitt zu verbergen. Sie fühlte sich halbnackt und das vor fremden Menschen. Wie würde es denn werden, wenn sie nur einen Bikini tragen musste, vor all den fremden Männern und vor Jane. Würde Patrick sie an jemanden verlieren?

Der blonde Mann sprach kaum ein Wort, auch nicht während des Flugs. Teresa versuchte ab und an Blickkontakt herzustellen, um herauszufinden, was in ihm vorging, doch auch diesen Versuchen ging er aus dem Weg.

Wie sollte sie überzeugend ihre Rolle spielen wenn er kein Interesse zeigte an ihr? Alles was er im Moment tat, war schlafen, in eine großen breiten Stuhl. Zumindest täuschte er dies vor.

Natürlich hatte Jane ihre nackten Beine bemerkt, die schmale Taille und auch ihre Busen. Letzterer war ihr bereits vor Jahren mehrmals positiv aufgefallen, aber in diesem Kleid wurden seine Vorzüge – die Fülle, die man bei ihrem Körperbau kaum erwartete – unterstrichen. Das Kleidungsstück schmeichelte ihr sehr. Die glatten Haare sagten ihm viel mehr zu, als die sanfte Welle, die sie in den Monaten zuvor getragen hatte. Mehrmals hatte er sich gedacht, dass sie sich hatte gehen lassen, zumindest in den letzten Wochen – nun sah sie viel jünger aus, edler und gepflegter. Er wollte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Obwohl sie mehr Schlaf zu bekommen schien, erschien sie Jane nicht glücklich, zumindest nicht in den letzten Monaten und ihr Haar – irgendwie musste er ihr mitteilen, dass er es lange und glatt bevorzugte, er es nur noch so sehen wollte. Immer.

Der Flughafen in Key West war nicht so klein wie erwartet, immerhin war er international. Der Anflug war ein Traum gewesen – türkisblaue Meer, Palmen und weißer Sand. Eine Limousine erwartete sie bereits und der Chauffeur begrüßte sie freundlich, stellte sich als Fredrickson vor, nur da Agent unterließ er.

„Sie haben die Dokumente gut studiert?", fragte er im Inneren des Wagens.

„Natürlich", kommentierte Jane.

„Haben sie Fragen?"

„Was können sie uns zu unserem Haus sagen?"

Der Agent griff auf die Seite und reichte ihnen einen Schlüssel nach hinten durch. „Sie haben drei Schlafzimmer, können aber nur das Masterschlafzimmer benutzen", erklärte er. „Die anderen beiden stehen unter Überwachung, also Kameras sind überall im Haus montiert, nur ihr Schlafzimmer wurde ausgespart." Teresa fragte sich, ob sie eine gewisse Ironie in seiner Stimme hörte. „Das gesamte Haus wurde auf Wanzen durchsucht, wir können aber nicht garantieren, dass im Laufe der Zeit keine installiert werden. Die anderen Schlafzimmer werden sie für die Gäste brauchen, die bei ihnen übernachten werden. Sie müssen ein Bett teilen, auch wenn das Zimmer nicht videoüberwacht wird, da man vom Nachbarhaus wunderbar in ihr Schlafzimmer sehen kann, sofern die Vorhänge nicht komplett vorgezogen sind und wir kein Gerede wollen. Man wird sie genau beobachten. Tag und Nacht. Man traut einander in ihrer Branche nicht." Kurz holte er Luft und verweilte ruhig. Ihr linker Nachbar heißt Shawn Roy, ein schottischer Spieler, der keine Kosten scheut und große Partys wirft. Er wird sie rasch kennenlernen wollen, besonders sie Agent Lisbon. Durch ihn werden sie in die passenden Kreise eingeführt werden. Es ist also wichtig, in den ersten Tagen positiv aufzufallen". Abermals griff Fredrickson auf den Sitz neben sich und reichte ihnen zwei Portemonnaies. „Ihre Ausweise, Kreditkarten und etwas Bargeld, mehr finden sie im Safe in ihrem Haus. Agent Lisbons Geburtsdatum ist die Kodierung."

Lisbon starrte in ihre Börse – Führerschein, Visa, Master Card und American Express, immer die Luxusvariante in Platin oder Gold. Nun war sie tatsächlich jemand anders. Jemand, der so überhaupt nicht sie war.

„Auf der linken Seite wohnt Sharon Greyson, eine ältere Dame, die die Freudenhäuser der Keys und der Nobilität in Miami besitzt, also lassen sie sich nicht von ihrem Alter und Auftreten täuschen. Sie hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Sie ist absolut nicht harmlos, wirkt aber so, sie stellt Roy die Mädchen zur Verfügung, die auf seinen Spieleabenden anwesend sind."

„Sharon Greyson und Shawn Roy", wiederholte Lisbon leise und hatte dabei gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie auf ein großes weißes Haus zufuhren.

„Ich dachte, es sei ein Bungalow", hakte Jane nach.

„Wir haben umdisponiert, ihrer Nachbarn wegen. Uns erschien diese Lösung passender. Das Haus hat zudem weitaus mehr Charme und einen Anlegeplatz für das Schlauchboot, welches sie zu ihrer Jacht bringen könnte."

Lisbon und Jane stiegen aus, luden das Gepäck aus.

„Wenn sie wieder einmal einen Fahrer brauchen", sagte der Agent und reichte Patrick seine Visitkarte, die eines Limousinen Unternehmens. Hinzufügte er leise, dass sie alles ansonsten Notwendige im Haus finden würden.

+#+#+

Etwas sprachlos stand Teresa vor dem Eingang. Unter dem Haus parkten ein teurer silberner BMW, ein grünes MG Cabriolet und ein roter Mustang. Patrick streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und symbolisierte ihr, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte.

Das Haus war groß und auf Stelzen, wie so viele in Key Largo. Der erste Stock war durch einen Glasaufgang zu erreichen und eine Veranda umrandete dieses, überall waren große Balkontüren vorhanden, beinahe keine Außenwände – daher war es also so einfach, von außen in die Räumlichkeiten zu blicken. Die Wohnküche war wahrscheinlich 80m² groß, wenn nicht sogar größer und in das Schlafzimmer passte Teresas dreimal. Alle Räumlichkeiten waren mit teuren Möbeln ausgestattet. War der Wohnraum in Weiß gehalten, mit roten Akzenten und grauen Pölstern auf der großen u-förmigen Couch – so wirkte er kühl und edel. Das Schlafzimmer war das genaue Gegenteil – blau und violett dominierten es. Das Bett war groß, hatte aber keinerlei Schnickschnack vorzuweisen – keinen Himmel, keine schweren Pfosten. Viele Pölster waren am Bett drapiert worden, vor dem Fenster standen zwei Ohrensessel, ein kleiner Schreibtisch auf der einen Seite und über einem Kamin, den man offensichtlich nicht benutzte, hing ein großer Fernseher. Außerdem gab es einen großen Schrankraum, der befüllt war mit edler Kleidung in den passenden Größen. Wie hatten sie dies bewerkstelligt?

Umso mehr sie vom Haus sah, umso unwohler fühlte sich Teresa in ihrer Rolle als Ehefrau, Animiermädchen und Trophäe. Zudem war Janes Verhalten ihr gegenüber ungewöhnlich – er war ruhiger als sonst, kommentierte nicht alles und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr dies zusagte.

**+#+#+**

Den frühen Abend nutzte Teresa, um sich einen schwarzen Bikini und eine weite, bunte Tunika anzuziehen und barfuß an den vor dem Haus gelegenen Strand zu gehen, die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen und ihre Füße ins warme Wasser des Ozeans zu stecken. Es waren Jahre vergangen, seitdem sie dies das letzte Mal gemacht hatte. Jahre, seitdem sie unbeschwert am Strand sitzen, die Sonne genießen und einfach die Augen schließen konnte. Sie wusste, dass sie einen Auftrag auszuführen hatte, der ihr alles abverlangte, aber diese wenigen Augenblicke der absoluten Ruhe, diese gehörten ihr und nur ihr, diese wollte sie mit niemandem teilen. Rasch zog sie die Tunika über den Kopf, warf sie auf den Strand und glitt vorsichtig in das warme Wasser, fühlte die sanften Wellen, das warme und zugleich kühle Nass auf ihrer Haut.

Patrick hatte bemerkt, dass sie das Haus in sehr wenig Kleidung verließ und um den Anschein zu wahren, entschied er sich für Shorts und ein weißes T-Shirt und wollte sie am Strand überraschen, wissend, dass sie von allen Seiten beobachtet wurden. Doch auf das Bild, welches sich ihm dann bot, war er nicht vorbereitet – Teresa Lisbon in einem Hauch von schwarz. Sie stand im Wasser, Kaskaden von Wasser liefen ihren Körper hinab und ihr nasses Haar streifte sie mit beiden Händen über ihren Kopf nach hinten. Jane blieb stehen. Angewurzelt.

Gott war ihr Bauch flach, ihre Taille schmal. Und das Oberteil des Bikinis, das beinahe nichts verbarg, half ihm keineswegs. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie blickte in die untergehende Sonne, die Mischung aus Salz und Wasser funkelte auf ihrer Haut. Wortlos setzte sich Jane an den Strand neben ihre Tunika und beobachtete sie. Sie war eine Schönheit. Vielleicht nicht perfekt, aber wer war dies schon? Wie hatte er all die Zeit damit verbringen können, Fischer auf seine Seite ziehen zu wollen, wenn er sie haben konnte? In all ihrer Glorie? Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. Über Jahre hinweg hatte er sie als seine Vorgesetzte gesehen, auch wenn er sie nicht in dieser Rolle akzeptieren wollte, selten bis nie als Frau und nun? Nun stand sie vor ihm, beinahe nackt, und er wusste, dass es ihm schwer fallen würde, in dieser Nacht auch nur ein Auge neben ihr zu schließen – jedes einzelne Mal würde er diesen unglaublichen Körper vor sich sehen, sich vorstellen müssen, wo sie überall Sommersprossen hatte, die man ihr an diesem Tag abgedeckt hatte. Sein Stichwort war: Biofeedback. Wie sollte er es ansonsten Woche und Monate an ihrer Seite aushalten?

Jane setzte sich in den Sand, nahm die Tunika in seine Hände und lächelte ihr entgegen, als sie abermals untertauchte und wieder aus dem Wasser aufstand. Erneut streifte sie das Haar zurück, bis es glatt an ihrem Kopf anlag.

„Josey", rief er Lisbon zu und deutete mit seinen Augen in Richtung des rechten Nachbarhauses, in Richtung Shawn Roy. Ein Mann Anfang 60 kam auf sie zu. Er war nur in einer Badehose bekleidet, hatte absolut keine athletischen Körper, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Eine dicke Goldkette reichte bis auf die Wölbung seines beachtlichen Bauches hinab. Lisbon schlüpfte unverzüglich in ihre Rolle und kam auf Jane zu, der sie zu sich zog, als hätte er den Mann, der auf sie zukam, nicht gesehen, bis sie zwischen seinen Beinen saß und sich an ihn lehnte, ihren Kopf an seine Brust legte.

Für einen Außenstehenden sah es aus, als wären sie ein Paar, würden Zärtlichkeiten austauschen.

„Endlich lerne ich euch kennen", sagte der dickliche Mann und reichte Jane die Hand. „Shawn Roy", stellte er sich vor.

„Jack Reichs", antwortete Jane und legte seine freie Hand um Lisbons Bauch.

„Und das hier ist?", fragte Roy nach und bei dem Blick, dem er Lisbon zuwarf, wurde Jane schlecht.

„Meine Frau Josey." Patricks Tonfall war bestimmt und ließ den Fremden umgehend wissen, dass dieses weibliche Wesen sein Eigentum war und er seinen Blick abwenden konnte.

„Sind sie der Reichs, der gegen Kasperowski in New York gewonnen hat?", fragte er nach und verharrte auf seinem Platz.

Jane nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das war ein nettes Spiel. Dauerte beinahe zwei Tage, bis mein Glücksbringer", er zog Lisbon enger an sich und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihren Hals, „mir zum Sieg verholfen hat. Unser Gewinn steht in Key West."

„Als man mir erzählte, wer das Haus gemietet habe, hatte ich mir schon gedacht, dass es nicht so viele mit diesem Namen geben würde." Jane nickte lediglich zustimmend. „Kommenden Samstag, also in knapp einer Woche, kommen einige Freunde zu mir auf eine Runde Poker. Vielleicht hättet ihr ja Lust, vorbeizukommen."

„Gerne", sagte Jane und fragte in Folge nach, um welche Einsätze gespielt werden würde und zu welchen Konditionen man mitspielen könne. Er hatte sich alle Informationen aus seinem File genau gemerkt und konnte daher gut auf die einzelnen Punkte des Spiels eingehen, die Voraussetzungen, um aufgenommen zu werden.

Lisbon bewunderte die Leichtigkeit, mit der er in seine Rolle geschlüpft war, als wäre der Mann hinter ihr tatsächlich Reichs. Als wären sie eins. Ihr Part hingegen verlangte lediglich, zumindest momentan, die Rolle der braven Ehefrau und Diva, die es genoss, von ihrem Mann verwöhnt zu werden und ihre Reize offenbarte. Diese sollte sie spielen können, auch wenn sie sich etwas unbehaglich fühlte, besonders, wenn sein Körper so nah an dem ihren war.

Nachdem Jane Roy noch nach einem netten Lokal in der Umgebung ausgefragt hatte, ging der Nachbar wieder zurück zu seinem Teil des Strandes und ließ das vermeidliche Paar zurück.

„Ein widerlicher Kerl", murmelte Teresa leise vor sich hin.

„So sind viele Spieler, Josey", antwortete er, wobei er lange überlegt hatte, welchen Namen er verwenden sollte. „Aalglatt, unsympathisch und sie zeigen gerne, wie viel Geld sie haben."

Lisbon stand auf und blickte Jane an, streckte ihre Hand aus, damit er ihr ihre Tunika wieder gab, die sie sofort überstreifte. Ihre Haut und auch ihr Haar waren beinahe trocken, die Sonne immer noch am untergehen.

„Dann hoffe ich bloß, dass du mich nicht an ihn verspielst", kommentierte sie mit einer Bestimmtheit in ihrer Stimme, die Jane nicht gefiel. Es war beinahe eine Drohung und Patrick wusste genau, dass sie dies nicht im Spaß sagte. Es war ihr Ernst. Sie drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Haus. „Kommst du?", fragte sie nach und wartete, bis er an ihrer Seite war, blickte kurz nach links und ließ Jane auf diese Weise wissen, dass man sie beobachtete. Lieblich legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, druckte sie an sich und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Haus.

Beide hatten sich, unabhängig von einander, mehr Freiräume erhofft, mehr Möglichkeiten unbeobachtet etwas machen zu können – es schien, als würde man ihnen die Luft zum Atmen nehmen, doch wussten beide, dass der Fall zu wertvoll war, um ihn leichter Hand aufs Spiel zu setzen.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 2**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Ein bisschen ein Füller, um die neue Umgebung zu präsentieren und die passenden Nachbarn einzuführen. Ich hoffe, es hat gefallen._

_Read & Review!_

_Über Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich sehr! _


	3. Chapter 3

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 3**

**+#+#+**

Mitsammen in der Öffentlichkeit so umzugehen, als wären sie ein Paar, war es im eigenen Haus doch etwas ganz anderes. Ohne viel zu sagen, zog sich Lisbon etwas Bequemeres an – ¾ Leggins und ein weites kurzärmeliges Shirt in einem kräftigen dunklen Grün mit weitem Ausschnitt. Im Schlafzimmer stehend bemerkte Teresa, dass sie tatsächlich von beiden Seiten beobachtet werden konnten – blickte das Zimmer in Richtung der Morgensonne, so gab es auf beiden Seiten durch die großen Glastüren viel preis, denn es gab keine dicken Vorhänge, die eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit boten. Auf Roys Seite standen zwei bequeme Sonnenstühle, von denen aus das Schauspiel zu beobachtet werden konnte; auf Graysons hingegen stand sogar ein Teleskop, das wahrhaftig auf die Balkontüre gerichtet war und keine Geheimnisse verbergen würde. Man könnte beinahe sagen, dass inmitten beider Bühnen ihr Bett stand. Lisbon fragte sich, wie sie hier nun vorgehen sollte. Noch befanden sich keine Wanzen im Haus, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis dem nicht mehr zu trauen war, noch konnten sie sich in Sicherheit wiegen. Doch wie lange?

Als sie in die Küche ging, hörte sie leise Musik. Klassischen Jazz und das Brodeln kochenden Wassers.

„Jack?", fragte Lisbon, da sie ihn nicht in der Küche stehen sah. Umso früher sie sich an diesen neuen Namen gewöhnen würde, umso eher bestand die Chance, dass sie ihn nicht bei seinem richtigen ansprechen würde.

Jane stand auf der Veranda, ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand und blickte auf das Meer hinaus. Ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick – Jane und in der Hand keine Tasse Tee. Teresa goss sich ebenfalls ein Glas Wein ein und schritt auf die Terrasse hinaus. Die Sonne war bereits beinahe komplett untergegangen, nur noch ein kleiner roter Punkt war am Horizont sichtbar. Gemeinsam standen sie dort, Jane legte wortlos seinen linken Arm um sie, blickte einmal nach links und nach rechts, zog seine Gattin enger an sich, als würde er ihren Hals liebkosen, dabei hatte er nur seine Wange an sie gelehnt. Lisbon lächelte verstohlen, als würde er ganz andere Sachen machen.

Würde sich Teresa jemals an all das gewöhnen können? Dass Jane eine Rolle spielte, das war ihr bewusst, keine Faser von ihm war mehr Patrick Jane, nein, er war ganz und gar in die Person des Jack Reichs geschlüpft. Doch die Schmeicheleien, die Berührungen – es war schwer, dabei nichts zu empfinden, oder ihren Körper dies glauben zu machen, denn selbst jetzt war es eine angenehme Art von Wärme, die in ihr aufstieg. Vielleicht war es einfach schon zu lange her, seitdem ein Mann ihr auch nur annähernd so nahe gekommen war und dann war dies jetzt auch noch Jane, nicht einfach irgendwer.

„Greyson", murmelte Jane leise und Lisbon blickte in Richtung des benachbarten Strandhauses. Auf der Terrasse dessen stand eine großgewachsene, sehr schlanke Frau mit feuerrotem Haar, in einem dunkelgrünen Badeanzug und einem dazugehörigen Tuch, das locker um ihre schmalen Hüften gebunden war. Lisbon schätzte auch sie für Mitte 60, ähnlich wie Shawn Roy.

Teresa drehte sich zu Jane und er gab vor, ihre Schulter zu liebkosen, während sie zwischen Glasgeländer und ihm eingezwängt war.

„Halte nicht so ruhig", mahnte der blonde Mann.

Lisbon wusste nicht recht, was er genau von ihr verlangte, ungeübt wie sie war, denn dafür hatte sie keine Schulung beim CBI oder FBI erhalten. So schloss Teresa die Augen und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde, wenn er das wirklich machen würde, was er in diesem Moment nur andeutete. So ließ sie ihrem Körper freien Lauf.

Patrick hatte viel erwartet, aber nicht diese Bewegungen ihres Beckens, das leise Stöhnen und ihre Hände, die über seinen Körper glitten, während er vorgab, ihre Ohrläppchen und den Bereich zwischen Hals und Schulter mit seinem Mund zu berühren. In Wahrheit rieb er seine trockenen Lippen lediglich an ihrer Haut, der Mund geschlossen.

„Die Nudeln …", sagte Jane dann plötzlich, löste sich von ihr und ging in Richtung des Herdes.

+#+#+

Als Teresa im Bad stand und sich abschminkte, fragte sie sich, wie lange sie all dies durchhalten können würde – seine Nähe und die Art und Weise, wie er vorgab, Interesse an ihr zu haben, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass dies nicht der Fall war, denn in all den Jahren, seit dem Tod seiner Frau und ihrer Zusammenarbeit, war sie ihm nie aufgefallen. Und wie lang arbeiteten sie nun zusammen? 15 Jahre? Länger …

Im Schrankraum hatte sie FBI-Agentin einen Pyjama entdeckt – schwarze Baumwolle, ein Top und Shorts. Nichts Aufreizendes. Am liebsten wäre ihr eines ihrer Sportshirts gewesen, die ihren Brüdern gehört hatten. Außerdem ihr eigenes Bett und viel Abstand zwischen Jane und ihr. Doch all das sollte es nicht spielen.

Patrick trug Boxershorts und ein weißes T-Shirt, wartete förmlich darauf, ins Badezimmer gehen zu können. In dem Moment, in dem er sie und die Auswahl ihres Nachgewandes sah, war er dankbar für die konservative Wahl. Wenn er sich an den Inhalt des Schrankraums erinnerte, war dies wahrscheinlich das Konservativste und Langweiligste ausgesucht, der Rest entsprach eher dem genauen Gegenteil – wenig Stoff, verhältnismäßig viel Spitze und selten war etwas davon nicht durchsichtig.

Im Bad ließ sich Jane etwas Zeit, da er nicht wusste, wie er mit dem darauffolgenden Situation umgehen sollte, doch als er in Schlafzimmer zurückkam, war das Licht bereits ausgeschaltet, bis auf das eine neben seiner Seite des Bettes.

Kurz setzte er sich auf das große Bett und studierte ihre schlafende Form – sie war schön, das war sie schon immer gewesen. All die Sommersprossen, die sie manchmal versuchte zu verbergen, waren in dem gedimmte Licht gut zu erkennen. Fünf weitere Minuten, dann stand er auf, nahm den Morgenmantel vom Ohrensessel und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Dort bereitete er sich eine Tasse Tee, legte sich danach auf die Couch und schlief friedlich ein.

Seit langer Zeit hatte er sich kein Bett mehr mit einer anderen Person geteilt, seit langem in keinem richtigen Bett geschlafen – denn selbst in seinem Airstreamer bevorzugte er die Couch. Abgesehen von all dem, würde er neben dieser Frau kein Auge zubekommen, zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht, nicht nachdem die Erinnerung an die Reibung ihres Beckens und Bauchs an dem seinen noch so klar in seinem Kopf waren und nur Biofeedback ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten. Wie lange war es her, dass er eine Erektion bekommen hatte, ohne psychologisch nachhelfen zu müssen – so wie bei Lorelei.

+#+#+

Das Bett neben Teresa war am nächsten Morgen unbenutzt, die zwei darauffolgenden ebenso. Und sie sprachen nicht darüber, denn sie sprachen nie über etwas, dass sie beide betraf. Nie. Lisbon wusste aber, dass es irgendwann jemanden auffallen würde, denn die Beobachtungen würden intensiver werden.

Am Mittwochmorgen, Jane war noch nicht wach, zog sich Teresa die Laufkleidung an, die sie entdeckt hatte und machte sich auf, eine Laufstrecke zu finden, die ihren Ansprüchen genügen würde. Sie lief und lief, trackte die Route mit ihrem neuen iPhone, blickt selten auf die Uhr, trank an den Trinkbrunnen, die am Wegrand der Laufstrecke waren und lief, lief für mehr als zwei Stunden.

Als sie wieder an der Einfahrt des Hauses angekommen war, vollkommen verschwitzt, ihr Gesicht gerötet, winkte ihr die Frau von letzter Nacht zu, die auf am Eingang zu ihrer Einfahrt, also nur wenige Meter von ihrer Einfahrt entfernt, wartete. Es schien als hätte sie diese Begegnung geplant.

„Greyson, Sharon Greyson"; stellte sie sich vor und reichte ihr die Hand. „Aber sie können mich auch Ronny nennen."

„Josey Reichs", antwortete Lisbon.

„Ich habe gesehen, sie haben Shawn bereits kennengelernt? Ihr Mann ist auch ein Spieler?"

„Ja, er hat uns für Samstag eingeladen."

„Wunderbar", sagte sie etwas süßlich und enthusiastisch. Letzteres täuschte sie vor und das nicht allzu gut, denn Lisbon durchschaute es sofort. „Dann werden wir uns auf alle Fälle wiedersehen."

Lisbon ging, über diese kurze Unterhaltung nachdenkend, auf das Haus zu, den Aufgang hinauf bis ins Wohnzimmer, wohin die Stiegen mündeten und ein wütender Jane sie erwartete.

„Wo warst du?"

„Laufen."

„Wieso hast du es mir nicht gesagt?"

„Du hast geschlafen."

„Eine Notiz…"

Sie wusste, dass sie sich dies nicht gefallen lassen brauchte. „Ich gehe duschen", erklärte sie über die Schulter und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen, als sie eine feste Umklammerung ihres Oberarms feststellte. Jane.

„Du gehst erst, wenn ich fertig bin."

Ungläubig sah Teresa Jane an. Seine Hand lag immer noch an ihrem Oberarm und würde wahrscheinlich Male hinterlassen.

„Du kannst nicht einfach alleine das Haus verlassen."

„Ich hatte mein Telefon mit. Du hättest mich anrufen können", konterte sie gekonnt.

„Darum geht es nicht", fauchte er Teresa an. „Du kannst nicht einfach alleine laufen gehen, ohne …"

„Es steht dir frei, morgen mitzugehen."

Jane hatte Angst um sie gehabt. Er war aufgewacht und sie war weggewesen, einfach weg. Anfänglich hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht, er hatte vermutet, dass sie wahrscheinlich am Strand sei, da sie das Meer so gerne mochte. Allerdings hatte er das gesamte Grundstück nach ihr abgesucht und sie nirgendwo gefunden. Nirgendwo.

An das neue Telefon hatte er nicht gedacht, auch nicht daran, dass sie es mithaben könnte. Ja, er war wütend, sehr wütend sogar.

„Und würdest du nicht auf der Couch schlafen, wärst du wahrscheinlich auch aufgewacht …", mit diesem unvollständigen Satz löste sie gekonnt seine Finger von ihrem Oberarm und ging in den viel zu kurzen schwarzen elastischen Nike-Shorts und dem dazugehörigen Bustier in Richtung Badezimmer.

Lisbons Worte beschäftigten den blonden Mann, doch mehr füllte ihr Outfit seine Gedankenwelt aus. Ihr Erscheinungsbild. Wie konnte man mit so wenig Kleidung am Leib aus dem Haus gehen und erwarten, dass der Ehemann nichts dazu sagt? Am Strand einen Bikini zu tragen, das war eine Selbstverständlichkeit, schließlich ging es darum, Haut zu zeigen. Aber beim Sport?

Immer noch wütend ging Jane ihr nach ins Schlafzimmer, sah am Boden die Laufschuhe und die Kleidung liegen. Jane war erbost. Das war die dezent chaotische Private-Lisbon, die sich wesentlich von der Beruflichen-Lisbon unterschied, dem Kontrollfreak. So schienen beide mit nach Florida gekommen zu sein, obwohl es keine Zeit für Privates gab.

Teresa hatte die Badezimmertüre nicht geschlossen, sie war einen Spalt offen und Jane hörte das Wasser laufen und sie schien das Radio entdeckt zu haben – Wanda Jackson trällerte einen ihrer Oldies aus den 1950ern. Das war Lisbon und nicht Josey, die gerade duschte.

Es hätte ihr etwas passieren können. Ein Unfall. Ein Auto, hätte sie anfahren können. Jemand hätte sie kidnappen können. Sie hätte sich verirren können. Eine Schlange hätte sie beißen können. – So viele Sachen wären optional gewesen, die Jane allesamt zur Verzweiflung brachten.

Zehn Minuten später kam sie mit einem hellrosa Duschtuch aus dem Badezimmer, ihr nasses Haar tropfte auf den teuren Holzboden.

„Handtuch – Haare", befahl Jane.

Verdutzt sah Lisbon ihn an, sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er im Schlafzimmer auf sie warten würde. Sie wusste nicht, auf was er von ihr erwartete, bis er sie ins Bad zurückdrängte und ihr begann die Haare abzutrocknen.

„Holz und Wasser, Josey!", war er ihr vor. Seine Stimme war hart, als würde er es ernst meinen. Dann trat Jane kraftvoll gegen die offene Türe, sodass sie mit voller Wucht in den Rahmen donnerte, die ganze Wand beinahe wackelte, drehte mit einer Hand die Dusche voll aus und drängte Lisbon mit seinem bösen Blick bis an die Waschbecken zurück, bis Teresa anstand.

„Du kannst nicht einfach wortlos das Haus verlassen, Teresa", mahnte er abermals, die Wut in seiner Stimme war deutlich.

„Ich kann gehen, wann immer ich will", hielt sie ihm entgegen, inzwischen funkelten ihre grünen Augen.

„Nein."

„Oh doch. Du kannst mir nichts vorschreiben, Mr. Patrick Jane. Nichts …"

„Wir mimen ein Ehepaar …"

„Oh, das habe ich ja vergessen." Ihre Stimme tropfte vor Sarkasmus. „Am Strand und am Balkon sind wir ein Paar, doch dann schläft mein Ehemann jede einzelne Nacht auf der Couch. Glaubst du denn, dass ihnen das nicht auffallen wird?" Nun warf sie es ihm förmlich vor. „Sie beobachten uns, Tag und Nacht. Und du? Du schläfst auf der Couch, weil du es neben einer Frau nicht aushältst. Weißt du Jane, das ist erbärmlich!" Die letzten, verletzenden, Worte schrie sie ihm förmlich ins Gesicht. Teresa war nicht nur wütend auf ihn, sie war so weit, dass sie alles hinwarf und aufgab, jegliche Bestrafung Abbots auf sich nehmen gewillt war.

Sie verließ das Badezimmer, zog sich im Schrankraum Bikini, Shorts und ein Top ab, griff nach einem x-beliebigen Buch im Wohnzimmer – Jane Austens „Emma" -, füllte einen großen Becher mit Kaffee und verließ das Haus in Richtung des privaten Strands.

An dem Teil des Ufers, wo das Grundstück an das von Sharon Greyson grenzte, standen einige Sonnenbetten mit dicken Auflagen, ein Sonnenschirm spendete den gesamten Tag über Schatten. Da Jane die Sonne zu meiden schien und nur im Fall der Fälle vor dem späteren Nachmittag ans Meer kam, wusste Teresa, dass sie hier Zeit für sich haben würde.

Zeit, all dies zu verdauen.

Zeit, sich zu beruhigen.

Zeit, über alles nachzudenken.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitle 3**

**+#+#+**

A/N: Read and Review … Schreiben und Kommentar hinterlassen - ich freue mich über alles.


	4. Chapter 4

**+#+#+**

**Kapitel 4**

**+#+#+**

Janes Wut konnte durch ihr abruptes Verlassen nicht geschmälert werden. Mit einer Tasse Kaffee stand er im Wohnzimmer, nun wieder ganz Jack, und beobachtet Lisbon, wie sie sich auf den Bauch legte, Shirts und Shirt hatte sie bereits abgestreift, und das Bändchen ihres Bikinioberteils löste, schließlich zu lesen begann.

Würde jemand kommen und sie ansprechen, hätte sie kein Oberteil an und würde ihre Brüste zeigen, was Jane noch mehr zur Raserei brachte. Wie konnte sie nur? War das die wahre Lisbon, die täuschte und tarnte? Die nur vorgab, ein braves katholisches Schulmädchen gewesen zu sein und in Wahrheit alle Register zog?

Das Problem war allerdings, dass Jane vergaß, dass sie immer noch eine Rolle spielte und diese sehr gut. Eigentlich sollte er sich bewusst sein, dass Animiermädchen wenig Kleidung trugen und sie dies bei den Poker-Abenden auch machen würde, denn ihr Körper war ihr Kapitel und so hatten sie sich schließlich kennengelernt – wer wollte da schon Bikinistreifen am Rücken eines dieser Mädchen sehen? Zudem musste sie mit denen von Sharon Greyson mithalten und sie konnte nicht wissen, was sie erwarten würde.

Das erste Mal fiel Patrick Jane die Differenzierung zwischen Schauspiel und Realität sehr schwer.

„Wahrscheinlich ist das der Grund, wieso aus uns niemals …", murmelte er vor sich hin, als ein Mobiltelefon im Haus läutete. Er suchte kurz danach und fand es in der Küche, das seinige.

„Reichs", meldete er sich.

„Gehen sie ins Badezimmer des blauen Gästezimmers", sagte die unbekannte Stimme und Jane ging die Stufen in den Stock hinauf, öffnete alle Türen, bis er schließlich das passende Zimmer fand. Schnell stellte sich heraus, dass am anderen Ende die Chefin der FBI Zweigstelle in Tampa darauf wartete, eine sichere, abhörgeschützte Leitung zur Verfügung zu haben, und dazu diente dieses Badezimmer, man hatte es extra so konzipiert.

„Special Agent Jerome O'Malley", meldete sich eine forsche Männerstimme am anderen Ende. Jane stellte sich vor, nannte seinen Decknamen. Schließlich wurde ihm mitgeteilt, dass man eigentlich mit Teresa Lisbon hatte sprechen wollen, allerdings nur auf ihre Mobilbox gekommen wäre. Patrick wusste, dass ihr Mobiltelefon irgendwo im Schlafzimmer lag, wo sie es aus Wut auf ihn hingeworfen hatte.

„Konnten Sie bereits Kontakt zu ihren Nachbarn herstellen?", wurde kurz fordernd gefragt.

„Shawn Roy, Sir. Er hat uns bereits zu einem Spiel am Samstag eingeladen. Der Kontakt zu Ms. Greyson hat sich noch nicht ergeben."

Jane ahnte nicht, dass Lisbon bereits mit Sharon gesprochen hatte, denn soweit hatte er sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen. In Wahrheit ging ihm nämlich lediglich durch den Kopf, wie ihr Körper in dem Laufoutfit ausgesehen hatte. Jane versuchte O'Malleys Fragen möglichst kurz zu beantworten und erhielt ein paar wenige Informationen – wo die Yacht im Detail in Key West stand, wo er im Haus die Kreditkarten und Ähnliches befand und der Safe, inklusive der Kombination.

Obwohl Jane dem Special Agent genau folgte, sah er vor sich immer die schlanken Beine, den flachen Bauch, der schier perfekte Po – der ihm zuvor schon mehrmals aufgefallen war, und ihre Brüste – die sie sonst sehr gut unter Blusen und in Sport-BHs zu verstecken wusste. Wieso waren ihm diese niemals in dem Ausmaß aufgefallen? Nun waren sie in dem Bustier unübersehbar gewesen. Neben all dem drängt ihm eine innere Stimme immer wieder auf den Balkon, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Von dort aus entdeckte er plötzlich auch Roy, der sich zwar noch auf seinem Grundstück befand, aber dabei war, dieses in Richtung Lisbon zu verlassen.

Jane griff im Schlafzimmer nach einem Fläschchen Sonnenöl und bewegte sich schnellsten Schrittes zu Teresa hinunter. Da er selbst nur Badeshorts trug, fiel es nicht auf, dass er bisher im Haus gewesen war.

Der blonde Mann sagte kein Wort, als er neben ihr stand und ihr beim Lesen zusah, auch nicht, als er sich zwischen ihre Beine kniete, sie zwang, diese weiter zu spreizen und das Öl auf seinen Handflächen verteilte. Immer wieder versuchte Lisbon sich zu ihm zu drehen, doch als seine öligen Hände auf ihrem Rücken waren, und sie sanft nach unten drückten, verstand sie, dass etwas im Busch war. Seine Finger verweilten nicht lange auf einer Stelle, glitten von ihren Schultern in Richtung Po, streiften unter ihr Bikinihöschen. Kurz wollte sie protestieren, sah aber, dass Roy nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war. Also gab sie vor, es zu genießen, ambitionierte ihn, weiterzumachen. Sie wanderten schließlich auch an ihren Seiten herab, streiften den Rand ihrer Brüste, dies ließ sie leise aufstöhnen. Jane sagte sich, dass sie gut war, ihre Rolle perfekt spielte. Shawn hatte eine Flasche Champagner in der Hand, trug an diesem Tag lange weiße Leinenhosen und ein weites weißes Poloshirt mit goldenem Aufdruck. Protzig und unsympathisch ließ es ihn erscheinen. Jane beugte sich vor und flüsterte Jane ins Ohr, dass Roy sie sicherlich belästigen würde, platzierte strategisch einen Kuss auf ihren Hals, unter ihr zusammengebundenes Haar.

Als Lisbon Roy fast schon neben sich stehen hatte, presste sie ihren Po gegen Jane, der vorgebeugt war und immer noch so tat, als würde er ihr etwas zuflüstern und konnte seine Reaktion nicht, nicht bemerken. Reaktionsschnell glitten Janes Hände abermals an ihre Seiten und streiften mit dem Daumen ihre Brust, ließen Teresa aufstöhnen – und breit grinsend sah sich Shawn Roy dieses Schauspiel an, das ihm offensichtlich imponierte.

„Ich habe uns etwas Leckeres mitgebracht", sagte Roy, als er nur noch zwei Meter entfernt von ihnen war, laut genug, um Lisbon aus ihrem „Müßiggang" zu reißen.

„Wir trinken nicht vor 4 Uhr", erkläre Lisbon und versuchte verschlafen zu wirken und ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er störte.

Ohne Aufforderung nahm Shawn auf der zweiten Liege Platz und ließ Jane somit keine Chance, sich woanders hinzusetzen.

„Jack, du sollest dich auch um ihre Beine kümmern", erklärte Roy und starrte Lisbon lasziv an. „Nach ihrem langen Lauf hat sie sich das mehr als nur verdient."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ließ die Flasche Moet neben Teresa stehen, die ihn mit halb offenen Augen ansah, sich innerlich aber ärgerte. Er war ein widerlicher Kerl und ihre Abneigung gegen ihn wuchs von Treffen zu Treffen. Der Blick, wie er sie ansah, sie förmlich mit den Augen auszog. Sie vermutete, dass er alles darauf setzen würde, Kate bei einem Spiel herauszufordern, sie als Einsatz in den Pot zu werfen, um sie angreifen zu können.

Doch nur weil er stand, hieß es nicht, dass Roy aufbrach, sich auf den Weg wohin auch immer machte. Er stand da und beobachtete, wie Jane begann Lisbons linkes Bein einzuölen, es zu massieren, vom Rist hoch bis zu ihrem Po. Er schien auch Lisbons Verhalten zu studieren, ihre Reaktionen auf die Art und Weise, wie Jane ihre Muskeln knetete, seine Finger unter den Rand ihrer Badehose wandern ließ. Auch als sich Patrick dem zweiten Bein widmete, wich er nicht von der Stelle. Lisbon hingegen war etwas nervös geworden, was würde er denn als nächstes von ihnen erwarten?

„Ich hoffe, Jack, du kümmerst dich auch um die reizende Front. Aber im größeren Ausmaß." Mit diesen Worten verließ er das Grundstück in Richtung Greysons, welches sich hinter einer dichten Hecke aus tropischen Sträuchern befand und so Blickschutz bot.

Sobald er außer Sichtweite war, setzte sich Jane auf den Boden zu Lisbons Füßen, blickte auf das Meer hinaus und versuchte mittels Biofeedback seinen Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen – eine Erektion, wie diese, hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gehabt. Er starrte auf die sanften Wellen des Golfs von Mexiko.

Mehrmals hatte Teresa Geräusche, die sie in der Realität in einer Situation wie dieser gemacht hätte, zurückhalten müssen. Ihr Körper hatte ihren Geist betrogen. Mehrmals. Seine Hände waren so weich und warm gewesen. Wie lange war es her, dass jemand sie auf diese Weise eingeölt hatte? Dass ein Mann sie so berührt hatte – unschuldig und erotisch zugleich? Und sie hatte immerhin gespürt, dass es ihn auch nicht ganz unbeteiligt gelassen hatte.

**+#+#+**

Während der nächsten Tage verbrachten sie viel Zeit im Freien als Jack und Josephine. In der Früh gingen sie eine Stunde zusammen joggen, frühstückten auf der Terrasse danach im Morgenmantel. Am Nachmittag machten sie Key West unsicher, waren mit dem Cabrio unterwegs, nützten die Yacht, shoppten – ließen sich einfach sehen, Arm und Arm, wie ein glückliches Ehepaar.

Nachts hatten sie eine Routine entwickelt. Lisbon ging zuerst ins Bad, dann zu Bett. Der Raum war dann immer abgedunkelt und war von außen kaum mehr einsehbar, denn nur noch Janes Lampe illuminierte gedimmt den Raum. Das Bett war Kingsize, also zwei Meter breit, und sie kamen sich nie in die Quere.

Man sprach nicht über die Vorfälle, auch nicht über den Vormittag, als Jane sie eingeölt hatte. Über nichts Dergleichen sprach man. Sicherheitshalber. Sie spielten ihre Rollen und diese gut, lernten Leute kennen und gaben vor, ihren Lebensstil zu genießen.

**+#+#+**

**Ende Kapitel 4**

**+#+#+**

_A/N: Kleines, kurzes Kapitel um zum ersten Samstag zu kommen. _

_Read & Review … Lesen & Kommentar hinterlassen! _


End file.
